Spidermonkey
Spidermonkey is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimmia. Appearance Ben as Spidermonkey Spidermonkey is an alien with four arms, two pairs of green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip. Spidermonkey wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. In Omniverse, Spidermonkey has three pairs of green eyes, his hair is flipped up, and he wears two green sashes going across his chest. The two stripes on his tail have turned grey, and the fur on his head is spiky with gray stripes. His nose has now shifted to his forehead and its shape has changed. He continues to wear the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, but it is connected to the sashes. He now speaks with a higher-pitched voice. He also talks with monkey sounds and chirps in between words. Albedo as Negative Spidermonkey In Alien Force, Negative Spidermonkey looked exactly like Spidermonkey in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien but he had red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol was red as well. In Omniverse, the fur on his body is black and his skin is a reddish, pale shade of maroon, representing his ultimate form. The stripes in his hair and on his tail are light grey. The sashes on his torso are red with the Ultimatrix symbol connecting them at the center. Negative spidermonkey af.png|Negative Spidermonkey in Alien Force negative spidermonkey.png|Negative Spidermonkey in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Spidermonkey has the ability to expel webbing from his tail, which were once stated to be as strong as steel, however species with as much or more strength than a Cerebrocrustacean can tear it. He can shape these webs into slings, or to swing across vast distances. Spidermonke's paws can stick to and be used to scale vertical surfaces. Spidermonkey has superhuman strength, as he was capable of using a lamp post to bat Ultimate Kevin up a few feet. He also has enhanced agility, and has enhanced hand-to-hand combat skills. It was mentioned in Simian Says that Arachnichimps, and thus Spidermonkey, have hearing superior to a human's. Weaknesses Spidermonkey can get tangled by his own webs. Sometimes, villains can use Spidermonkey's webs to their advantage. Spidermonkey's webs can be frozen and made brittle. Spidermonkey's webs can be melted by Chromastone, shown in Good Copy, Bad Copy. History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Spidermonkey first appeared in What Are Little Girls Made Of?. Spidermonkey was defeated by Verdona. *In Be-Knighted, Spidermonkey replaces Dragon's broken Universal Translator with a new one. *In Darkstar Rising, Spidermonkey battled Darkstar. *In Birds of a Feather, Spidermonkey was saved by Simian from some DNAliens. *In Inferno Spidermonkey battled Vulkanus. *In Fool's Gold, Spidermonkey stopped some aliens causing more trouble. *In Simple, Spidermonkey appeared to stopping Blue Team, but failed. *In Singlehanded, Spidermonkey escaped Sunder. *In If All Else Fails, Spidermonkey battled Highbreed. *In Busy Box, Spidermonkey battled the Naljian Destructor. *In Time Heals, Spidermonkey was in Hex's torture chamber. ;Albedo *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Spidermonkey battled Chromastone. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Spidermonkey failed to capture Grandpa Max. ;Escaped *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Spidermonkey escaped the Omnitrix and battled Brainstorm before getting recaptured. ;Bioids *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Vilgax's Bioids turned into Spidermonkey. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Fame, Spidermonkey battled Bivalvan before going ultimate. Spidermonkey appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In Video Games, Spidermonkey failed to defeat the Stalker, so he transformed into Swampfire. *In Andreas' Fault, Spidermonkey battled some Forever Knights in Mr. Smoothy. *In Hero Time, Spidermonkey saved Jennifer Nocturne from some criminals. *In Reflected Glory, Spidermonkey battled Psyphon before going Ultimate. *In Perplexahedron, Spidermonkey escaped an acid room in the Perplexahedron with Kevin. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Spidermonkey battled Ultimate Kevin. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Spidermonkey battled Sunder before going ultimate. Spidermonkey appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Spidermonkey found Gwen. *In The Purge, Spidermonkey went Ultimate to dual Driscoll. *In Simian Says, Spidermonkey fought Mizaru before going Ultimate. *In Double or Nothing, Spidermonkey went Ultimate twice. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Spidermonkey tried to fix an elevator, and make it nearly fall on him, he was saved by Elena disguised as Julie. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Spidermonkey went to battle The Vreedles, before going ultimate. Spidermonkey appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Spidermonkey's powers were used by Ultimate Ben to battled some of Eon's Servants on the Rust Bucket 3. |-|Specials= *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Spidermonkey appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 1, Spidermonkey battled Crabdozer. *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Spidermonkey snuck into Hokestar's chamber. *In So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, Spidermonkey defeated 2 Incursean soldiers. *In Malefactor, a kid demanded that Ben turned into Spidermonkey so he could dunk him in the Dunk Ben 10 game. *In Store 23, Ben shows Spidermonkey and other several aliens to Ben 23. *In Tummy Trouble, Spidermonkey carried the queen and battled Attea. *In And Then There Were None, Spidermonkey saved No Watch Ben from the evil Bens. *In Cough It Up, Spidermonkey battled Thunderpig and Eighteight. *In A New Dawn, Spidermonkey appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Albedo *In Malgax Attacks, Spidermonkey went ultimate. Appearances |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *''What Are Little Girls Made Of?'' (first appearance) *''Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Inferno'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''Simple'' *''Singlehanded'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Busy Box'' *''Time Heals'' ;Albedo *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' ;Escaped *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' ;Bioids *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''Fame'' (first re-appearance; x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''Video Games'' *''Andreas' Fault'' *''Hero Time'' *''Reflected Glory'' (goes ultimate) *''Perplexahedron'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' *''The Purge'' (goes ultimate) *''Simian Says'' (goes ultimate) *''Double or Nothing'' (x2; goes ultimate) *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) ;Ultimate Ben *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' |-|Specials= *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Omniverse= ;Ben *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first re-appearance; selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' *''Malefactor'' (cameo) *''Store 23'' (cameo) *''Tummy Trouble'' *''And Then There Were None'' *''Cough It Up'' (selected alien was Lodestar) *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Albedo *''Malgax Attacks'' (cameo; goes ultimate) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs Ben *The New Order *Bad Boy *A Brief Mystery of Time *Collectible Heroes *Going Viral (x3; second time goes ultimate and reverts) *Breaking News *The Monster at the End of This Book *Give & Get *Hero Times Two Albedo *Double Troule ;Chapter Books *Galaxy Wars |-|Online Games= *Alien Attack *Ben 10: Slammers *Galactic Challenge *Game Creator *Omnimatch *Omniverse Collection *Toon Creator *Ultimatrix Unleashed *Wrath of Psychobos (mobile) Video Games Ben 10: Alien Force Spidermonkey is a playable alien character in the game (Wii, PS2 and PSP only). Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Spidermonkey is a playable alien in the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Spidermonkey is a playable alien in the game. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Spidermonkey is a playable alien in the game. Naming and Translations Etymology Spidermonkey is named after the spider monkey, an endangered species of monkeys. Trivia *Spidermonkey's abilities and wisecracking personality are similar to Spider-Man's. *Spidermonkey is one of the five aliens who escaped the Omnitrix; the others are Ghostfreak, Way Big, Goop and Chromastone. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, he came up with Spidermonkey's Omniverse hairstyle from Marvel Comics' Beast from the X-Men series.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/472890288763859447 References Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males Category:Arachnichimps